


Practice Makes Perfect

by SunSkip



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSkip/pseuds/SunSkip
Summary: A little white lie never hurt anyone.That is, until Lisa decides to ask her best friend, Kim Jisoo, if she can practice kissing her. Why? She doesn't want to mess up her first kiss with the girl she likes.What Jisoo doesn't know is that she, herself, is that girl.A couple of months later Jisoo finds herself laying naked under her best friend."Practice," Lisa calls it, "Just practice."But, to Jisoo, it feels like a lot more than that.





	1. Prelude

 

 

 

 

Lisa has a dilemma; she has a crush.

It’s not just any crush.

It’s Kim Jisoo.

 

Her best friend.

 

They met by chance, after Lisa transferred to a new school in Seoul during ninth grade.

 

_Lisa is roaming the school hallways trying to find her assigned classroom for the next subject. For just a moment she glances down at the note in her hand that has a hastily scribbled number, only to be reassured that she is, in fact, looking for the right room number. In that moment, however, she blindly turns a corner and runs right into another student that happened to be going in the opposite direction._

_“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She hastily gets up off the floor and offers her hand to the other student._

_“It’s fine, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” the girl takes her hand and Lisa tugs her into a standing position._

_“Are you okay?” Lisa tries to make eye contact but fails due to the girl’s long hair covering her face._

_“Yea, probably going to get a bruise though,” the brunette laughs while fixing her hair and neatly tucking a strand behind her ear._

_Lisa finally manages to get a clear view of the girl’s face, of the beaming smile that reaches her eyes. For just a second Lisa wonders if maybe she knocked her head hard enough to die when she fell because this girl looks like an actual angel._

_“You’re-,”_

Beautiful.

_“I’m Jisoo by the way,” the brunette extends her hand for Lisa to shake._

_“I’m-,”_

Probably in love with you already.

_“Lalisa, right?” Jisoo’s grin widens and Lisa openly gapes as she shakes her ridiculously soft hand._

_“H-how do you know?”_

_“I have a picture of you right here,” Jisoo whips out her phone to show Lisa._

_Lisa examines the picture and frowns because that image certainly doesn’t do her any justice. In the picture, the short dark hair she is currently sporting makes her look like more of a boy than she initially expected it to. In the back of her mind a small voice tells her, not for the first time, that getting that haircut was a bad idea._

_“Oh, wait, why do you-,”_

_“I’m supposed to be your guide and escort for today, I sent you an email to meet by the school entrance yesterday, but I guess you didn’t read it, huh?”_

_“Oh,” Lisa ducks her head in shame and mumbles, “no, sorry.”_

_“It’s fine,” Jisoo squeezes the hand that is still in her grasp and pulls Lisa forward, releasing her hand and hooking her arm around the latter’s instead, “I’m just glad I found you, you could have gotten lost.”_

_A blush covers Lisa’s cheeks at the sudden skinship, “Thank you.”_

_“So, do you have a nickname, Lalisa?” Jisoo grins at her again and Lisa practically swoons._

_“Lisa,” she manages to voice out, “Just Lisa.”_

_“Well, welcome to YG High, Lisa.”_

 

And that, right there, is the start of their friendship.

Although they are in different years, they become known as the inseparable duo. Lisa learns to hide her ever-growing crush for the older girl and deal with it silently.

That is, until dealing with it silently turns into constant pining and dreams of what could be.

Until she wakes up, sweaty and uncomfortably wet in her nether regions, the sensation of having Jisoo buried between her legs more prominent than ever.

Until she comes up with the best, and possibly the stupidest plan she ever could.

 

 

_It’ll just be a kiss…_

_What’s the harm in that?_

 

 

 

 


	2. one & two

 

 

 

 

“I’ve… never kissed anyone before,” Lisa quietly discloses, carefully eyeing the older girl next to her for a reaction.

Jisoo’s eyes widen momentarily, a flicker of something aching to hope flashing through her dark orbs before her expression settles on something more neutral, “You haven’t?”

Lisa shakes her head and frowns, “No, that’s why,” she trails off and falls silent for better part of a minute. Jisoo leans forward in worry.

“What?”

Whatever Lisa says next is so low that it barely resembles a mumble to the brunette.

“Lisa,” Jisoo fully turns her body towards the younger girl and gently lifts her chin to look into her eyes, “tell me.”

“I wanted to ask you,” Lisa repeats in a shaky voice, her eyes meeting Jisoo’s who nods for her to continue.

“If you would,” Lisa’s voice progressively gets lower until she’s nearly whispering, Jisoo leans forward in hopes of catching whatever the younger girl is about to say. She stops mere inches from Lisa’s face and the red-head’s eyes snap down to her lips then quickly back up to meet her gaze.

“Kiss me,” she finishes, her breath hot against the older girl’s lips.

Jisoo’s brain completely stops working, only if for a second. Then, she’s all too aware of their close proximity.

“What?” she starts to remove the hand that was practically cradling Lisa’s face.

Lisa’s eyes widen in shock and realization of her spoken words and Jisoo’s reaction, she never thought she would actually get the words out of her mouth.

“I- I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked, that was a stupid question, I just thought-,” she starts to back up, away from the older girl.

“Lisa-,”

“-You know what? I wasn’t thinking, I wasn’t-,”

“Lisa-,”

“-I’m so sorry, just forget I asked, that was so stupid, I was way out of line. I really shouldn’t-,”

“ _Lisa_ ,” Jisoo stops the red-head’s movements and holds her gaze, “ _stop_ , you’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Babbling.”

“Sorry, I-,”

“Shh,” Jisoo presses her index finger to the younger girl’s lips and Lisa completely loses her train of thought.

“Now, I’m going to ask you something and I want a coherent answer, okay?”

Lisa lightly nods.

“Why did you want to ask that?” Jisoo removes her finger so Lisa can speak.

“I just…want to know what it would be like.”

Jisoo’s eyes light up.

 _What it would be like to kiss_ me _?_

“Why?”

Lisa meets her gaze for a split second before drifting off to the side again.

“I like someone but… I don’t want to mess everything up, so, I want to know what to do beforehand.”

Jisoo feels like someone just threw her into the depths of the ocean and sucked all the air out of her lungs.

“You finally like someone, huh?” she plasters a fake smirk on her face and playfully nudges Lisa, “Who’s the lucky gal?”

 _You_ , Lisa thinks.

“Y- Yoona.”

“Oh.”

Lisa can feel her heart practically beating out of her chest, she almost revealed herself to Jisoo just then. She gives herself a mental pat on the back at her quick thinking. Yoona, one of her friends, is one of the most beautiful girls in the entirety of YG High, finding a single person that didn’t admire or respect her in some way was like finding a needle in a haystack.

“I see,” Jisoo’s voice comes out far more serious than she intends and sends Lisa’s mind reeling into another spiral of self-doubt.

“I- I just thought, since you haven’t kissed anyone either- but if it makes you uncomfortable we can just forget about it. I’ll just ask Chaeyoung or something,” she mutters the last part as she gets up.

Jisoo’s mind is instantly on alert, her hand shooting out to get a hold of the younger girl before she leaves, “Don’t.”

_Don’t ask her._

_Don’t ask anyone else._

“What?”

“You don’t have to go.”

“But I-,”

“Come here,” she tugs at Lisa’s hand until the younger girl is standing directly in front of her, “close your eyes.”

Lisa’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion but then Jisoo is leaning forward and she has no time to be questioning herself when the older girl places a hand behind her neck and starts closing the distance. Their lips connect and Lisa swears she is on cloud nine because Jisoo’s lips are unimaginably soft.

Soft and, oh, so _addicting_.

There’s a faint taste of strawberry and something so uniquely _Jisoo_ that makes her want to deepen the kiss and ingrain the taste in her memory.

Her hands naturally fall to rest on the shorter girl’s waist and she tilts her head, angling it so Jisoo doesn’t have to stand on the tips of her toes to reach. The kiss is nothing but a mere brush of lips that leaves them both craving for more.

They part and Jisoo takes a deep breath before opening her eyes and licking her lips, blood rushing to her face and covering her cheeks with a blush, “Was that okay?”

Lisa is still in a slight daze when she opens her eyes, her heart doing somersaults within her chest.

“That was-,”

_Perfect._

_Amazing._

_Breathtaking._

She has so many adjectives running through her mind that she can’t seem to settle on one. However, her delay in response only serves to wreck Jisoo’s nerves and bravado altogether.

“…You didn’t like it?” She removes her hand from its place around Lisa’s neck and places some much needed distance between them.

“What? No-,”

“You didn’t?”

“I mean, yes.”

“Yes, you _didn’t_ like it?”

“No, that’s-,”

“Lisa, you can be honest-,”

“That’s not what I meant, I liked it!”

“You did?” Jisoo gives her a dubious look.

“I did.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Really?” Jisoo questions and for a moment she looks so vulnerable that all Lisa wants to do is hold her closer. She steps forward with the intent of hugging her but, somehow, her brain completely derails her plan and she finds herself tilting her head again to capture the older girl’s lips with her own. She can feel Jisoo gasp just before their lips meet again in a dance that is entirely their own.

When they part to breathe again Lisa feels more than a little guilty because, one; she lied to her best friend to get, not one, but two kisses and two; she would do it all over again if she had a choice in the matter.

Instead of stepping away, like Jisoo had earlier, Lisa firmly wraps her arms around the brunette for a hug, her cheek resting against her head. She can feel Jisoo’s hot, unsteady breaths hitting her neck and she knows that the older girl is probably embarrassed due to the situation and all she wants is distance, but letting her go is the last thing Lisa wants in that moment. It feels surreal; finally having a taste of something she’s wanted for so long, something she’s dreamt about countless times before.

She silently holds her for a moment, waiting for the older girl to detach herself, push her away, and say _something_ because she probably already regrets giving Lisa her first kiss.

 

Jisoo doesn’t.

But, she’s not exactly hugging Lisa back either and that is more than enough to make her nervous.

“Will this-,” Lisa fills herself up with courage and finally speaks up, “this won’t change anything between us, will it?”

She feels Jisoo release a sudden breath against her neck and she’s not quite sure if that was a laugh or a scoff.

Uncertainty and regret is clawing at her nerves, her hands breaking out in a cold sweat.

_I messed up._

_I messed it all up._

.

.

.

.

“Jisoo?”

The brunette slowly turns her head, burying her face in the crook of the red-head’s neck, and snakes her hands up, around Lisa’s waist, firmly returning the hug and holding the younger girl against her body.

“No…of course not.”

Lisa releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding and slumps against Jisoo’s comforting frame, a soft smile of relief adorning her face, “Good.”

Suddenly, the front door swings open and in strolls Jennie Kim, Jisoo’s roommate. Lisa and Jisoo practically jump back from their embrace, looking like two people who were very much caught doing something they shouldn’t.

“Oh, Lisa! I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Hey, Jen,” Lisa awkwardly scratches at the back of her neck and ducks her head in mild embarrassment at being caught even though they were merely hugging.

Unlike Lisa, Jisoo manages to keep her cool and masterfully covers up her surprise, “I thought you were staying over at Nayeon’s today?”

“No, change of plans, I’ll be staying over tomorrow instead,” Jennie nonchalantly throws her keys on the coffee table and walks over to Lisa. “Plus, I wouldn’t have gotten to see this hottie if I didn’t come back today,” she pulls Lisa into a tight hug, a genuine smile tugging at her lips, “I missed you, why didn’t anyone tell me you were coming by?”

 _Because I knew you’d do this_ , Jisoo thinks, practically glaring at the girl’s back.

Lisa grins and easily wraps her arms around the shorter girl while Jisoo fumes in silence, fake smile still on her face.

“Sorry, I didn’t really plan to come by, it just happened.”

“Well, next time it _just happens_ you better tell me, or I’ll start getting jealous of Jisoo,” Jennie throws a sly look over at the older girl before kissing Lisa on the cheek, “and we wouldn’t want that happening, right?”

“I- no, I’ll let you know next time,” Lisa’s face takes on a darker shade of red.

Jennie gives Lisa her signature gummy smile and latches onto her arm, “Are you staying tonight? You can sleep in my bed if you want.”

“Actually,” Jisoo cuts in, “she was just leaving, she has to study for her finals this week, right?” She gives Lisa a look that the younger girl understands to mean something along the lines of “just say yes.”

“Right, yea,” Lisa nods, going along with Jisoo, she did indeed have to study for finals, but that wasn’t actually in her plans until Saturday.

Jennie pouts and tightens her hold on the taller girl’s arm, “But, it’s been _ages_!”

Jisoo silently huffs as she watches Jennie get extra clingy with Lisa.

_My Lisa._

“Sorry, next time?”

“Is that a promise?”

Lisa chuckles at the older girl’s sly antics, “Sure.”

Her laugh quickly fades as she glances at Jisoo, who very much looks like she wants to murder someone.

_Oh, no, is she mad at me? What did I do?_

She clears her throat and steps away from the clinging Jennie and towards the door, “I’ll go now, see you, Jen. Jisoo-,”

“I’ll walk you to your car,” Jisoo quickly adds before Jennie can offer herself. She grabs Lisa by the arm and practically drags her downstairs before her devious roommate gets any other ideas. She comes to an abrupt stop before a red sedan, Lisa’s car, and turns to the younger girl who is already looking at her with her adorable puppy eyes.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Really? Because you looked like-,”

“I’m not mad at you, I promise.”

“You sure?”

“I’m _sure_ , Lisa, _go_ ,” Jisoo laughs and lightly pushes the younger girl towards the red car.

Lisa huffs, “Okay, okay, I’m going, no need to get physical, geez.”

She gets into her car and makes herself comfortable inside before starting the engine. A soft tap comes at her window and she turns to see Jisoo, she rolls down the window so they can speak without a barrier.

Instead of speaking though, Jisoo leans forward and places a lingering kiss on her cheek, the same spot where Jennie had previously kissed her.

“When will you visit again?” Jisoo asks when she pulls away and Lisa has to take a second to compose herself because the things this girl does to her heart will possibly kill her one day.

She eyes the older girl and grins, because Jisoo wouldn’t be asking her this or getting so touchy if she was actually mad at her, “When do you want me to visit you again?”

“We’ll both be busy with finals next week, so, maybe after?”

“Definitely.”

“Text me when you get home, okay?”

Lisa rolls her eyes but deep down she’s jumping with joy over the fact that the kiss – or, well, kisses – didn’t change anything between them.

“Yes, _mom_.”

 

**

 

“What the hell was that?” Jisoo slams the door behind herself when she makes her way back into the dorm.

“What the hell was what?” Jennie innocently asks.

“You know what.”

“Actually, I _don’t_ know, otherwise I wouldn’t be asking, now would I?”

“You were all over her.”

“Lisa?”

“ _Yes_ , Lisa.”

“Oh…that,” she turns away to hide the growing smirk on her face, “what about it?”

“You were blatantly flirting with her _and_ you invited her to sleep with you, what the hell?”

“It’s what friends do,” she waves Jisoo off, “and a little flirting never hurt anybody.”

“No, that’s-,”

“Plus, she’s sexy _and_ single, no harm no foul, right?”

“That doesn’t mean you should throw yourself at her.”

Jennie scoffs and turns to face her roommate, “I wasn’t throwing myself at her, I was being extra friendly. Maybe you’re just being blinded by jealousy.”

“Jealousy?”

“You’re acting like she’s your girlfriend rather than your best friend.”

“I’m not-,”

“Whatever,” Jennie stalks into her room, slamming the door behind herself and cutting off whatever Jisoo was about to say.

She leans her back against the closed door and smirks.

 

Getting Jisoo riled up and closer to revealing her true feelings for Lisa is _definitely_ one of her favorite past-times.

 

 

 

 


End file.
